Beast of Burden
by starlight354
Summary: 'I'll never be your beast of burden' but that doesnt stop me from thinking about you", a series of one shots about Cal and his dreams/fantasies about Gillian. Callian
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a bunch of one shots about Cal and his dreams/fantasies about Gillian :)**

* * *

><p>"Cal...Cal! Wake up!" Zoe shoved him.<p>

"what?" he said in a raspy voice as he rolled over in bed and looked at her. He just woke up but could see the anger in her face along with contempt.

"you talk in your sleep" Zoe stated.

"Yeah a lot of people do darling, you should know this by now we've been married for ten years." he quipped cheekily.

"You said Gillian's name" Zoe said through gritted teeth.

"I was dreaming about the office I guess" he lied. He turned back over on his side.

"You said 'Fuck Gillian" Cal turned back to look at Zoe. _Shit!_ _Ohh she looks pissed._ Her jaw was clenched.

"Gillian and I were having an argument luv" he lied again.

"YOU MOANED!" Zoe yelled getting up and pacing, anger flooding her face.

"Zoe I..."_ Great what m I suppose to tell my wife, I was having a sex dream about my married partner, I'm sorry I'll try not to talk next time._ He was about to start talking but heard a little voice.

"mommy is everything okay?" Emily asked rubbing her eyes standing in there doorway.

Zoe looked at Cal, she bit her lip, the anger slightly dissipating. She turned around and smiled at her daughter and walked over to her.

"Yeah honey, everything's alright, I'll tuck you back in" she smiled as Emily reached her hand up and smiled. Leaving Cal alone in there bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one shot, set after Darkness and Light, hope you injoy :)**

* * *

><p>Cal stepped out of the shower. It was cold as ice, but he needed it ever since his make out session with Gillian. He couldn't stop thinking about what Gillian said. "I've always wanted to be tied up." He kept replaying it in his head over and over. He saw no signs of deception. He couldn't stop thinking about their kiss either or her more then friendly hand that rested high on the inside of his thigh.<p>

_She's trying to kill me. I know it._ He chuckled nervously. _No. Gillian doesn't think of me that way. She only ever kissed me so that we would actually look like a married couple_, Cal thought sadly as he dried off and pulled his boxers on. Tonight was not a night for constricting briefs, he thought gingerly as he kept thinking about Gillian tied up. Naked. Begging. Moaning... _Definitely boxers.  
><em>  
>He walked into his bedroom and turned on the lamp beside the door. It cast a soft warm glow in the room. He closed the door and turned around to his bed, and his jaw dropped. Gillian Foster. His Gillian was tied to his bed. Her body was stretched out on the bed. Her legs were crossed and her hands were both tied to his bed posts. He looked down her body; she was wearing a half untied black lace corset that made her already small waist look tiny and her breasts look even bigger, a black lace thong to match and black stilletos. Cal felt his mouth watering just by looking at her. He looked again at the corset. Every breath she took looked as though she was going to spill out of it. He followed his gaze down her amazing legs that looked so very soft and smooth. He looked up to her face. She wore a devilish grin and Cal nearly lost it.<p>

He walked further into the room and stood in front of the bed. He didn't know what else to say so he said "Now how did you tie yourself up?" with a cheeky grin and laughed lightly. She didn't. She looked down his body and cast her eyes at his groin and looked back up to him with a mischievous smile. She licked her lips and spoke in a lustfull tone.

"The real question is what are you gonna do about it?"

His smile instantly fell as he swallowed the knot now forming in his throat. He couldn't come up with a witty come back. He walked over to her and sat at the edge of the bed. He ran his hands up and down her smooth legs. He grinned at her.

"No... The real question is what do you want me to do about it?" He ran his hand up her inner thigh as she uncrossed her legs. He trailed his hands at the edge of her thong, causing a moan to slip from her lips. He did it again and again. She was pulling against the restraints as he straddled her hips.

"Cal," she said in a breathy voice. He ran his hands up her corset and untied a few of the messy loops as it fell more and more open. Gillian moaned again and arched her back.

"Cal," she moaned his name again, arching her back even higher.

"Yes, darling?" He spoke as he untied the last loop. The corset was still covering her breast as Cal placed his hands under the edges to remove it. She moaned loudly.

Then...

"Lightman, wake up!" Loker shoved him.

He woke up and realized he wasn't at home. He wasn't in his bedroom. Gillian wasn't tied up, begging or moaning for him.

"You fell asleep at your desk."

Cal looked at him with anger in his eyes._ So close, I almost... Damn it! Couldn't he just let me bloody sleep at the office?_

"And you decided you should come wake me then?" he asked roughly.

"Emily called me. She was worried because you didn't come home," Loker stated.

Crap.

"Well, then... Off you go. Tell her I'll be home soon." He stay seated in his chair. He couldn't get up yet. He looked down at his pants that had become extremely tight.

"I also have a file you should take a look at," Eli said as he held it out for Cal to reach up and grab it.

Cal kept himself seated. "Give it here then." He reached his hand out. Loker gave him a confused look and handed him the file. Why isn't he getting up?

"Alright, then, see you tomorrow." Loker turned around and began walking out the door.

"Oh yeah, one thing..." Loker turned back to look at Cal with a smile. "You moan in your sleep... and talk about Dr. Foster... Do you always dream about Dr. Foster being tied up...?" Cal's eyes got wide. "I always like the head mistress fantasies, but that one is also amazing." He smiled. He was telling the truth.

"OUT!" Cal yelled at Loker as he walked out of the room smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Set after Honey, REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Cal slept in Gillian's guest bedroom, if you could call it sleep. He tossed and turned over and over all night, he looked over to the clock. Four AM. <em>shit, today's been one hell of a day and tonight's not getting any better.<em> He got up out of the bed and walked out into the hall into the complete darkness. He was in boxers and a t-shirt as he stumbled down the hall a bit. He wasn't quite used to her new home yet. He walked to her bedroom door and held up his hand to knock. _What am I going to say? 'Hey love, I know it's late as hell but I can't sleep and need to know that your actually alright. That your real.' Yeah, that sounds good._ He laughed softly._ I'm an idiot._

He was about to turn back to his room when he noticed the door was ajar._ That's odd. She always closes her door. Maybe she just forgot to close it. I'll check on her anyway._ He gently pushed the door open, making sure to be quiet. There was a candle on her dresser that lit the room in a dim glow. He looked around the room. _Everything's alright. Maybe she just fell right to sleep and forgot to close her door and blow out the candle_. He walked over the the dresser to blow out the candle when he heard shuffling behind him. He looked at the bed where Gillian was raised up out of the covers. She was in her bra and panties, Cal concluded as he toke her in. _She's so beautiful_. She spoke in a soft raspy voice.

"I can't sleep." She looked at him up and down as she uncovered more of herself and sat out side of the blankets.

"Me neither, love." He couldn't really speak. He'd never seen her in her underwear before and it was the best damn thing he'd ever seen.

Gillian crawled over to him on the bed as she perched herself on her knees. "Can you help me?" She placed her hands on his chest then slipped them down to the top of his boxers, grazing her fingers against the elastic. She pressed her lips to his softly and she ran her hands to the edge of his shirt, lifting it up over his head as he kissed her harder and more passionately.

Cal pushed her back onto the bed and he kissed her feverishly. She kissed back with even more passion as she slipped her hands into his boxers, gripping him. Cal moaned loudly.

"Careful there, love." _Good lord, if she keeps going like this I'm not going to last at all_. He pushed her further down into the bed and he slide his fingers up and down her inner thighs, causing her to shudder and gasp under his touch. He smiled as he kissed her. He straddled her lap and she pushed her hips up to meet his. He grounded again at her. Cal raised up and Gillian followed in suite.

"What?" she asked out of breathe and full of lust and arousal.

"Are you sure, darling?" he asked. He didn't want her to regret this or over step the 'line'.

Instead of answering him she pushed her hips up to his then kissed him hot and passionately on the mouth and moved down his chest with small kisses.

He grinned as he slid his hands up to her back and unclasped her bra as she laid down against the bed. She moaned loudly, "Cal," moaning his name.

"Yes, darling?" He grinned cheekily.

"Cal." Her voice sounded different. It wasn't lust filled any more. It sounded tired, raspy, and worried.

Cal opened his eyes and saw Gillian standing in the doorway. _It was a dream. All of it_. He was still in Gillian's guest bedroom lying in bed. He looked at Gillian. He could hardly see her but saw that her hair was messy. She was in a very short pink silk gown that wasn't doing anything to hep his arousal. She looked tired and drained.

"Hey, I could hear you tossing about. You ok?" she asked as she walked further in the room.

"Umm... yeah darling I..." _was just having a sex dream about you. fuck don't say that._ "I...umm..."

"Can't sleep?" Gillian guessed. He nodded. "Me either."

_Holy crap, if she asks if I can help her I'm gonna flip_. "Cal I..." She walked further in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I..." She tried to speak. She still looked upset. "...Can I sleep in bed with you?"

"Of course darling." He opened the blankets up to her. _Just try not to have a sex dream about her while she's next to you._ He laughed innerly.

Gillian crawled in bed next to him as he embraced her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked back at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Cal..." She backed away from his face with a small sweet smile. "Goodnight." She turned back over as he held her tighter.

_Well, this isn't the hot sex that I dreamt would happen, but this is nice to,_ he thought sweetly as he smiled.

"Hey Cal... can you move your elbow from my lower back?" she said softly and tiredly.

_That's not an elbow._


End file.
